


Necessary distractions

by CatyBee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling, tickle, ticklish, ticklish alec, ticklish magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBee/pseuds/CatyBee
Summary: All work and no play makes Alec a dull boy





	Necessary distractions

Alec sat at the table in Magnus' apartment, brow furrowed and head craned over a stack of documents pertaining to the Clave. Becoming head of the Institute came with a lot more paperwork than one would think. Everything required a request and a review, or came with a million guidelines that he was supposed to know off by heart. His workload had even spread to Magnus’ apartment in a vain hope they would be able to spend more time together. Which I suppose it did, in purely the geographical sense of the word. They were both in the same place but they might an swell have been lightyears apart. Magnus had been watching him work studiously for several hours now, and he'd decided that was enough for today. Standing behind the younger boy, he massaged his broad shoulders, smoothing out the knots in his hunched back. Alec barely seemed to notice at first, so engrossed in what he was doing, but eventually he leaned back into the touch, a sigh falling out of him.

'Magnus, I'm' Alec started, about to go on about his duty to whatever boring task he had to complete.

'Going to take a break. I'm so glad you agree' Magnus finished for him, coming around to face him, perching against the table. Alec looked alarmed as his neat piles of paperwork started to teeter. Magnus saw the panic, rolling his eyes before he made it all disappear. If he'd thought Alec looked alarmed before, he was currently about to malfunction. He leapt to his feet in a blur, about to rush off in search of his hidden work. Fortunately, Magnus was prepared, blocking his way with a leg propped on the arm of his chair. When Alec turned around, he was met with the same thing, trapped between Magnus' legs.

'Magnus, I' Alec started again, trying to calm himself.

'Would love to take a break between my legs. Why Alexander, it would be my pleasure.'

Alec blushed, slumping back in the chair. He hadn't realised how tired he was until it all seemed to crash over him in that moment. Magnus smiled down at him, planting his feet back on the ground so he could safely lean forward and take Alec's face in his hands.

'I'll bring it all back once you've had a break.' Magnus promised, looking for permission in Alec's eyes before leaning in those final few inches to kiss the young shadowhunter. One chaste kiss grew deeper and more heated, the hands that had cupped Alec's face roaming, one tangling in his hair while the other wandered lower. Both Alec’s hands wound themselves behind Magnus’ back, pulling him closer until the warlock was almost sat on his lap. In the heat of the moment, the hand that wandered around Alec’s body went barely noticed, until it spent a little too much time tracing the skin on Alec’s lower stomach. A smile fought its way onto his face and, before he even realised what was happening, a chuckle fell out of his mouth. 

Moment broken, Magnus pulled back, uncertainty painted across his face before realisation hit. He smirked, scratching more at the bare skin on Alec’s stomach. Alec was torn between pretending this didn’t affect him and making a dash for it. Before he could come to a decision, the dancing at his stomach became too much and a smile stretched across his face. He stood up, catching Magnus’ hand in his.

‘Magnus, don’t’ he warned, trying to keep his face as serious as possible even with the smile firmly stuck there. 

‘Don’t what, Alexander?’ Magnus asked, still smirking as he gazed at his lover. They were nearly nose to nose, pinned between the table and the chair.

‘You know what Magnus’ Alec pleaded, linking his fingers so his grip on it wasn’t so harsh.

‘Hmmm’ Magnus murmured. The hand Alec wasn’t holding onto for dear life travelled leisurely up his spine, letting Alec relax into his arm for a moment, thinking he’d been spared any further torment. That lasted about two seconds before Magnus planted his hand on Alec’s back and pushed him forwards into the space he’d just side stepped out of, bending him over the desk in a very undignified manner. Magnus was immediately on top of him, pinning the squirming body to the table before Alec could get away.

‘Magnus’ was all Alec could say before hands latched onto his sides and started tickling him in earnest. Giggles fell out of him immediately, along with a string of ‘Magnus’ and ‘don’t’ and some other choice words that aren’t worth repeating. All of Alec’s attempts to grab Magnus’ hands failed, Magnus being too fast and Alec too uncoordinated. Giving up, Alec plastered his arms to his sides, doing his best to block instead. 

‘I love it when you scream my name’ Magnus whispered seductively, riding the wriggling boy beneath him as he scratched and dug against his sides. Alec blushed again, trying to turn his head away from the mouth at his ear. Magnus merely followed him, using his warm breath to ghost against his ear and neck. Alec scrunched his neck and emitted a high squeal, which simply meant that Magnus just had to do that again.

Fed up of the shirt that was impeding his progress, Magnus reached under the hem and scritched at Alec’s hips, causing the young boy to buck against the desk. The friction momentarily distracted Magnus enough that Alec could throw his weight back and down, falling on the floor. Before Magnus could reach him, he scrabbled under the table, away from his vicious fingers. He’d somehow lost his shirt on the way, so he wrapped his arms around his knees to protect himself.

‘Oh Alexander, what are you doing under there?’ asked Magnus in a playful voice, peeking under the table at his young boy. 

‘Staying away from you’ Alec shot back, making sure to keep an eye on his cruel companion.

‘You think you can hide from me, under my table.’ Magnus asked, cocking his eyebrow as he mused Alec’s plan. Well, ok, it wasn’t even a plan. His flight reflex finally kicked in and he bolted out on the opposite side. Which left them in a running around the table conundrum. Until Magnus magicked away the table. Which made Alec honest to god squeal. As he turned to bolt across the living room, Magnus tackled him from behind, sending them both crashing to the floor. There was a lot of grappling as they each attempted to gain the upper hand, and in a turn of fate no one saw coming, Alec finally held his position against Magnus, pinning the warlock’s hands flat above his head in one of his own so he couldn’t simply magic his way out. Alec wasted absolutely no time in pulling Magnus’ shirt up over his head, leaving the material around his arms, helping to keep them pinned above his head. Magnus tried to maintain his cocky attitude, although a spark of uncertainty shone in his eyes.

‘If you’d wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask’ Magnus purred, leaning up. Alec met him, lips meeting as Magnus put all his skill into a kiss that will hopefully get him out of this. However, Alec very much had one thing on his mind, and while they kissed his free hand lightly traced circles in Magnus’ underarm. It was so gentle, the touch so light, that Magnus could pretend it had no effect over him. He barely broke the kiss, although his breath did catch more as he suppressed a shudder. He felt a tingle as goose bumps erupted over his skin, sensitising him more to that stupid finger still travelling so slowly in his armpit.

‘Alexander’ Magnus muttered, breaking the kiss finally as he tried once again to squirm away. Alec continued to trail kisses down Magnus’ neck, nibbling gently at the thin skin. ‘Alexander, stop that.’

‘Why? Does it tickle?’ Alec asked, feeling a thrill in finally having the upper hand on Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn. The power he held was intoxicating. He felt Magnus sigh dramatically beneath him, and when he didn’t answer for a few moments, he decided this little warm up was over. His hand started tickling one armpit in earnest, scratching and poking away in the sensitive hollow. At the same time, he planted his mouth on the other armpit and alternated between lapping, nibbling and blowing little raspberry’s.

After one long, loud squeal, Magnus finally erupted in loud laughter. His efforts to release his hands intensified, but Alec was ready for it, holding him down firmly so all he could do was wiggle around the inch or so his stretched-out body would allow and kick out with his legs against thin air. Alec kept up the pace for only thirty seconds or so before returning to soft touches, scratching lightly at his armpit while his kisses focused more on his chest. 

‘Sounds like you are ticklish to me’ Alec answered his own question between kisses. Panting, Magnus tried to glare down at his snarky lover, but he couldn’t around the smile plastered across his face. The finger traversing his underarm kept giggles bubbling at the surface, but he could get his breath back at least. Dropping his head back against the floor with a thump, he muttered a string of not too endearing terms in a language Alec wouldn’t understand. Still, by the tone Alec had no doubts what his boyfriend was saying about it. ‘It seems I have been too kind, if you still have the breath to cuss out your amazing’ a nibble on his ribs ‘doting’ a suckle to his side ‘boyfriend.’ 

‘Alexander, whatever you’re planning you’d better’ was all Magnus was able to say before he literally screamed, arching off the floor as Alec blew a massive raspberry on his stomach. Thudding back down, Magnus was kept adrift in a sea of laughter as Alec’s hand found a new perch at his hips. Digging into the bone and wiggling in the flesh above, as well as long, wet raspberries peppered around his stomach, Alec kept Magnus in hysterics, squealing and giggling with each different vibration.

After about a minute of this torture, Magnus realised Alec had had to change his grip on his arms to get his head at his stomach, releasing his once splayed hands. Barely able to string a coherent thought, he had to go with a classic and clicked his fingers. Alec froze and fell to the side, unable to move anything. His body just stopped responding to him. 

‘Magnus, magic is cheating’ Alec insisted, trying to sound forceful although he had absolutely no chance of getting out of whatever revenge Magnus had in store. 

It took Magnus a short while to catch his breath, rubbing at his tortured skin, speckled pink where Alec’s mouth had been. He turned to his naughty, naughty lover, a very different smile on his face. The sort of smile that made Alec want nothing more than to fall through the ground. 

‘Oh Alexander, you look nervous. Why do you look nervous?’ Magnus cooed, rising from his state on the floor.

‘Stay away from me Magnus, this isn’t fair.’ Alec pleaded, trying with all his might to back away from the figure advancing towards him.

‘It seemed mighty fair for you to use your shadowhunter strength against me. Besides, you seemed to be having fun. Don’t you want to have more fun?’ Magnus purred, slowly swinging a leg over and straddling Alec’s hips. He flattened his body against him, catching a wrist in each hand and pushing them above his head.

‘Magnusss, can’t we talk about this’ Alec pleaded, already breathy, his body reacting to the situation without his permission. Being unable to move while Magnus was so close, skin touching skin, excitement was flaring inside him. It didn’t help that Magnus was currently kissing and suckling on the side of his neck and he couldn’t even bring his chin down to protect himself.

‘What do you want to talk about?’ Magnus asked, barely breaking contact with Alec’s skin. He started trailing his hands down Alec’s arms, tracing the muscles so lightly it erupted goosebumps in its wake. Alec shivered beneath him, which warmed Magnus and encouraged him to carry on. 

‘Anything, or we could go out.’

‘I think I’d like to stay in tonight, practice with my magic.’ Magnus trailed his hands lower, skimming gently over Alec’s underarms to spider down his sides. 

‘Yes, ok. That sounds important. Can I help?’ Alec jumped on the opening, seeing his chance to get off the floor.

‘I’m glad you asked.’ Magnus murmured, smirking against his throat. 

Blue sparks lapped around Alec’s torso, licking against his sides, his hips, his stomach. Alec shrieked, laughter being ripped out of him as Magnus’ magic tickled and vibrated against him. He would have bounced off the ground, wriggling like a fish on land, but being unable to move just made it all so much worse.

‘Magnus, this wasn’t what I meant’ Alec screamed. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to ignore the feelings coursing over his body. His muscles contracted and he sucked his stomach in, but he just couldn’t get away. ‘Magnus, STOP’ Alec pleaded, but Magnus was having way too much fun. 

‘Oh Alexander, your laugh is so beautiful. I could listen to it all day.’ He repaid Alec his earlier favour, planting his mouth on his lower stomach and blowing long and hard. 

‘MAGNUS’ Alec screamed again, eyes shooting open. His laughter turned a little hysterical as he just did it again and again and again. Alec couldn’t think in sentences anymore. ‘I’M SORRY, PLEASE.’ 

Magnus decided it was time to take pity on his little boy, slowing his magic down to a simple tingle that kept him shivering. He lay beside him, draping his arm and leg over Alec’s body before releasing him from his stillness. Alec was about to shove him off immediately, but Magnus stole a kiss that kept Alec too distracted to think about how Magnus had cheated. 

‘You really are beautiful, Alexander, when you smile.’ Magnus whispered when they finally came up for air. Alec rolled his eyes but still wrapped his arms around Magnus. And they just lay there on the floor, neither wanting to break the moment of peace.


End file.
